Avatar Natsuki
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Esta es la historia de Natsuki Kruger y de la vampiro que volteó de cabeza 3 dimensiones solo por estar con ella… Shizuru Viola.
1. El principio de Todo

Avatar Natsuki : En el principio de todo…

.

.

.

Sentada en un fino sofá de apariencia renacentista se encuentra una mujer, bebiendo a la luz de la chimenea y reconfortándose con el calor que emana. La habitación parece sala de museo, tapizada de tantas fotos y pinturas que es casi imposible ver la pared, a su alrededor hay estatuas, miniaturas y objetos tan extraños y viejos que uno solo esperaría verlos en un museo.

Se mueve un poco, acomodándose, deja su copa en la mesita que esta a su lado y suspira. Cierra los ojos para tratar de descansar… pero es inútil, tantas memorias vienen a su mente estando o no con los ojos cerrados y cansada de tanto luchar, toma su copa que vacía de un trago para comenzar hablar.

- Quiero contarles la historia de dos niñas…- la mujer se dio cuenta de que atrás de ella hay gente mirándola- Natsuki Kruger y Shizuru Viola- de un chasquido su copa se vuelve a llenar y ella vuelve a tomar- haa pero esta no es una historia cualquiera, esta no comienza como lo hacen generalmente todas… en un punto de inicio ficticio, porque para entender la historia de están niñas, tenemos que comenzar a relatar desde el tiempo del no tiempo… el tiempo en que comenzó todo…- con un aire de abolengo casi como una abuela contándole sus aventuras a sus nietos, la mujer se aclara la voz y comienza a contar.

_En el tiempo del no tiempo cuando nada y todo coexistían, la energía suprema quien es padre y madre de todo en el universo tomo la decisión de moldear las dimensiones, una a una fue creando infinidad de ellas, todos especulan de cuantas existen pero la verdad… ese conocimiento se lo ha reservado la energía suprema, los demás solo son capaces de mirar hacia arriba y hacia abajo, contando cuantos niveles alcancen con su vista y en base a ello hacer suposiciones. _

_Con las dimensiones terminadas comenzó creando los seres más poderosos. Creo a un ente de pura luz el cual ha recibido distintos nombres a lo largo del tiempo pero en estas dimensiones se le conoce con el nombre de Miguel… pero la energía suprema se dio cuenta rápidamente que no podía tener un universo de luz total, para crear la vida y movimiento necesitaba un contrario. De igual manera que creo al ser de luz pura creo al ser de obscuridad total, creo a Lucifer_

_En el mismo instante que Miguel y Lucifer se conocieron comenzaron a chocar, unas cuantas dimensiones se destruyeron con sus primeros embates. La energía suprema los paro y para evitar que esos dos derruyeran toda su creación, moldeo un tercer ser… la neutralidad, aquél que no estaba hecho ni de luz ni de sombra y que no hacia distinción entre ellas… creo a la muerte. _

_Solo estas 3 primeras entidades poseían el carácter infinito de la energía suprema, solo esas 3 perdurarían por todos los tiempos. _

_Y es que de estas 3 descienden todos los demás, en base a la obscuridad creo a los demonios y de ellos se crearon más criaturas. De la luz creo a los Ángeles y de ellos salieron más seres de luz. Pero todos sin excepción fueron llevando a la muerte en lo mas profundo de su ser. _

_Los seres de luz y obscuridad mas fuertes se les dio una dimensión aparte, a ellos se les conoce como divinidades y no es para menos, sus poderes son tan grandes que cualquiera que no sea capaz de mirar mas arriba los llamaría dioses. _

_Debajo de ellos se encuentra seres generados de luz y obscuridad en mayor o menor medida de los cuales como la evolución lo dicta se entrama una compleja línea de razas que aparecen y se extinguen con el pasar de lo tiempos. _

_Es de estas razas que provienen nuestras dos protagonistas pero… acabemos de contar la distribución de lugares._

_Justo después de los entes mágicos viene una dimensión donde la magia se encuentra escondida, donde se da un salto abismal entre lo longevo y poderoso a lo finito y débil. Al principio la luz y la obscuridad cuestionaron a la energía suprema sobre el porque creaba una dimensión tan débil en apariencia, con criaturas que no podrían ni soñar con enfrentarse a la mas débil de la dimensión superior. _

_Es aquí donde se creo la manzana de la discordia entre las dimensiones poderosas y esa débil dimensión. La energía suprema puso en esas débiles criaturas un don increíble, uno el cual ni siquiera las divinidades o seres superiores tienen y pelearon por centurias. Aquellas criaturas que se les conoce como "humanos" llevan en su interior un don superior a toda divinidad y que va más lejos de la luz o la oscuridad… a esas mortales criaturas la energía suprema les regalo… el libre albedrío. La capacidad de ser ellos quienes tomen las riendas de su destino y sean quienes deciden si en sus corazones gana la luz o la oscuridad, porque también son los únicos que llevan la pela del principio de los tiempos desatándose en su corazón _

_Un poder tan grande en seres tan efímeros… solo a la energía suprema podría ocurrírsele tal paradoja. Los habitantes de las dimensiones superiores fueron curiosos en un principio a conocer a los humanos, convivieron con ellos y les enseñaron sus conocimientos… pero los humanos son tan… humanos… es que no hay otra palabra en el universo para definirlos. _

_A tal grado que fueron la causa de la primera gran guerra entre los entes mágicos y divinidades. Había una fracción que estaba a favor de seguir manteniendo sus vínculos con los humanos, argumentando que tenían ya lazos sanguíneos y nuevas razas se habían creado, defendían la idea de que se podría lograr una coexistencia pacifica. _

_La otra fracción buscaba cortar todo contacto con los humanos y su dimensión argumentando su indecisión y falta de carácter para tomar una postura… algo que siempre les criticaran a los humanos es su indecisión. Un problema grabe del libre albedrío, es que cuando no se sabe usar provoca incertidumbre y esta a su vez miedo, el padre de todos los males que aquejan a la humanidad._

_Cuando por fin esta guerra termino, con fatídicas consecuencias para ambos bandos, se llego a un acuerdo. Los humanos débiles no serian por ninguna razón admitidos en las dimensiones superiores, a aquellos con sangre humana corriendo por sus venas, como la ley universal lo dictaba serian capaces de elegir en que dimensión vivir y por ultimo. _

_Los entes mágicos y las divinidades se les prohibía completamente el mostrar sus poderes ante un humano débil. _

_Es así que estos poderosos seres quedaron relegados a un segundo plano en las mentes humanas, estos hablan continuamente sobre seres fuertes y magníficos que pueden con un guiño lograr lo que para ellos es imposible. _

_La magia late en sus venas, legado de aquel pequeño encuentro con las dimensiones superiores… pero por decisión unánime, la mayoría no son concientes de ello. _

_Ahí es done la historia de esas dos niñas comienza, en un universo que ama y odia la sangre humana y por sobre todo… le teme, al ser conciente de los catástrofes que desataría la mezcla exacta entre lo divino y lo humano… _

-o el Avatar como algunos suelen llamarle- la mujer se levanta del viejo sofá y se acomoda el ropaje, se ha cansado de mirar el fuego y camina a paso lento, casi como un muerto al ventanal… ahora quiere ver la luna- una divinidad que baja a la tierra, la encarnación de un Dios, aquel que es portal entre lo espiritual y lo terrenal… tienen tantas formas y funciones un Avatar que es difícil definirlo. Pero en resumen es un ente que no es humano ni mágico, lleva las virtudes y defectos de las razas que lo componen… un desastre en potencia.

La mujer en el ventanal se va haciendo borrosa, no se sabe lo que ocurre, ahora apenas se distingue su silueta, que se ha dado la vuelta para mirar frente a frente a los presentes, alzando su compa medio llena.

-es bajo este contexto que comienza la historia de un Avatar… la historia de Natsuki Kruger y de la vampiro que volteó de cabeza 3 dimensiones solo por estar con ella… Shizuru Viola.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Hoy me puse a organizar los archivos de mi computadora, que por si no lo saben suelen estar tan desordenados como mis ideas jajajajaja.

De entre mis mi carpetas en carpetas sobre carpetas encarpetadas! Encontré este prólogo de un FF que nunca subí a … chicas esto lo escribí 27/10/2010! Ósea que tiene miles de millones de años! Bueno… no tanto pero si tiene mucho, tanto que ya se me había olvidado que lo había echo D:

Recordé que me gustaba la historia que le cree pero tardaba horrores buscando entre libros y libros sobre divinidades de todo el mundo, mitología mundial y demás libros que hablaran sobre seres de otras dimensiones. Pfffff fue mucho trabajo que al final nunca vio la luz porque… realmente no me acuerdo porque no lo saque jajajajajaja algo tenía que ver con que quería tener unos 5 capítulos ya hechos para que no me pasara lo de siempre que subo una historia y tardo 1 año en actualizar jajajajaja creo que esta tampoco fue una buena estrategia.

Lo voy a poner ahora y voy a ver qué les parece :3 dejen sus comentarios. Nos vemos.


	2. Lo que Cuentan las Estrellas

Avatar Natsuk : Lo que cuentan las estrellas

.

.

.

.

Se vuelve a la habitación con cara de museo, la mujer de antes sigue en el ventanal mirando el cielo. Al darse cuenta de que hay gente observándola abre las ventanas y enciende un puro.

-los entes mágicos y divinidades aman ver las estrellas… de hecho ellos fueron los que les enseñaron a los humanos a interpretarlas. Con solo saber el día, mes, año y hora del nacimiento de cualquier ser, viendo las estrellas se puede saber su futuro- lanza una gran fumarola al infinito- es por ello que el día de nacimiento es el secreto mejor guardado de cada ente mágico

Con paso lento se dirige a uno de los enormes libreros, sostiene el puro con sus labios pues necesita ambas manos para sacar un libro enorme, tan ancho como dos cabezas. Algo cerca de ahí se encuentra una fina mesa de caoba con incrustaciones de concha nácar y marfil, pero el elaborado diseño es tapado por el burdo cuero y polvo que se distiende al caer el libro en ella.

La mujer abre el libro y comienza a hojearlo primero por gruesos bonches de hojas hasta que termina mirando meticulosamente una por una, señalando con el dedo índice lo que buscaba. Su mirada corre hacia los observadores, el cuarto se vuelve borroso y de un golpe todo queda oscuro.

.

.

.

Fue en una noche de invierno, cuando el palacio de las Kruger se convirtió en un manicomio. Hacia meses que se habían sacado a todos los ajenos a la familia y a pesar de que la gigantesca construcción apenas albergaba a 4 personas eran suficientes para hacer vibrar el palacio entero.

-¡ya viene! ¡ya viene!

-esto no puede estar pasando, se tenia planeado para dentro de 3 días cuando Venus se encuentre en una posición de receso y Urano como regente

-me temo venerable suegro que mi futura hija no está muy de acuerdo con sus planes- ante este comentario, un anciano de cabellera blanca voltea con una mirada entre enojada y sorprendida

-no es ningún "plan" mío, hicimos las cuentas 100 veces para sacar cualquier resquicio de duda y el alumbramiento debe ser dentro de 3 días mas- contesto de una manera calmada pero seria, el nacimiento de la próxima **Dux** del clan no se podía adelantar, tenia que llegar en el momento justo.

-a veces contar no sirve de nada- contesto el hombre moreno y fornido clavando sus ojos ámbar en los azules del anciano. Esa manía del viejo de tener todo calculado le encrespaba los nervios, necesitaba algo de espontaneidad antes de que se tirara de los cabellos.

-Akbal no creo que sea el momento…- una blanca y fina mano hizo contacto con la tosca del hombre quien miro hacia la cama donde esta su esposa luchando con las contracciones

-Saeko…- su mujer estaba tratando con todo su ser parar el alumbramiento, luchaba por evitar que su hija naciera esa noche y que cumpliera "los caculos". El se inclino para poder susurrarle sin que sus suegros los escucharan- no la puedes parar, deja que todo siga su curso

-pero… eso no es… haaaaaa- Saeko lucharía pero su primogénita golpeaba a tumbos para salir, se notaba el carácter testarudo de la familia incluso antes de nacer.

-¡déjala nacer mujer!- grito desesperado Akbal, el vivió su infancia con una partera, conocía los riesgos de jugar luchitas de poderes con los que buscan nacer.

-Akbal…- una voz femenina y poderosa hizo voltear al hombre. Su suegra y actual Dux tenía la presencia de todo un líder, a pesar de esa esbelta figura que rayaba en calaverica, la larga cabellera blanca que apenas toca el suelo y su piel de papel arrugado.

-te lo dije niño, no puedes ir en contra de…

-Egmont…- Era una mujer vieja pero no por ello parecía débil, todo lo contrario, era la única que con una palabra callaba a todos. Sus ojos verdes penetrantes y fríos como el hielo hicieron callar con un resoplido a su marido… tantos años y aun no sabe cuando callarse- Según recuerdo- comenzó acercándose al joven moreno- tu madre era una partera y asististe en varios alumbramientos

-si señora- los fríos ojos verdes se clavaron en los ámbar de fuego y la mujer no encontró otro sentimiento aparte de miedo a perder un ser querido, no estaba mintiendo ni había rastro de querer hacer mal- si algo es malo para el bebe y la madre es luchar contra la naturaleza- no lo podía poner de otra manera, el tratar de parar lo inevitable era eso… pelear contra la naturaleza… una lucha estúpida e inútil.

-… entiendo…

-Asdis debes estar bromeando ¡los cálculos!

-¡no voy a perder 2 generaciones por unos cálculos!- no tenia otra hija y seguramente a su edad no podía tener otra, si se moría ella y el bebe, se moría el clan Kruger- Saeko no pelees con tu hija y ya déjala nacer

-pero madre… haaaaa- las contracciones aumentaban, ¿Por qué nadie le dijo que dolían tanto? Era como si te partieran en dos

-nada de "peros" y comienza a pujar…- su blanca tez se puso pálida, si es que eso era posible, debajo de su hija un gigantesco charco de sangre corría- ¡Akbal!- el joven se encontraba en un duelo de miradas asesinas con su suegro, al voltear hacia las mujeres, el también se puso pálido y corrió hacia su mujer

-te dije que era peligroso- gruño levantando la sabana

-¡que falta de respeto!- Egmont corrió sus ojos al suelo cuando las partes privadas de su hija se pusieron al descubierto, ese hombre que había elegido su hija no era ni mínimamente educado, no sabe como fue aceptar su mujer tal unión.

-no tenemos tiempo para delicadezas…-gruño analizando el problema- Saeko necesito que pujes con todas tus fuerzas

-¿estas loco? Eso la va hacer sangrar mas- grito el viejo sacando sus colmillos

-puja… ella tiene que salir lo mas rápido que puedas- sus ojos de sol chocaron con las verdes esmeraldas de su mujer. Saeko pensó que era un locura lo que pedía… pero su mirar le daba confianza y comenzó a pujar con toda su vida

Mas sangre se comenzó a regar junto con los quejidos de Saeko quien lloraba y apretaba los dientes al punto de escucharlos tronar, tanto trabajo para evitar que saliera y ahora que comenzaba a cooperar la niña no quería salirse, esperaba que eso no se hiciera una costumbre.

Cinco minutos que para los presentes se hicieron eternos tardo la niña en nacer, con manos habilidosas Akbal la cubrió con una manta, la hizo llorar con una nalgada, comenzó a sacarle las flemas y apenas a limpiarla antes de correr a detener la hemorragia de su esposa.

-la hemorragia es muy profusa… no puedo pararla- golpeo con su pie el suelo haciendo estremecer el lugar, estaba desesperado, justo ahora se lamentaba de no haber aprendido magia curativa.

-no desesperes- la mujer mayor miro al joven- atiende a tu hija que yo veré a la mía

-¿señora?- que supiera nadie en esa habitación sabía magia curativa

-nosotros no, pero llamare a alguien que si sabe- leyendo la mente del hombre no dio tiempo a otro cuestionamiento, dirigiendo el poder de su aura abrió las puertas de un golpe- pasa

-siempre tan escandalosa…- una mujer igual de vieja se hizo presente saliendo de las llamas, su cabello es plateado como la ojiverde pero aun conserva mechones pelirrojos en su melena que agita al poner un pie en la habitación y al instante romper la barrera que lo custodiaba, como escribiendo en un pizarrón imaginario Egmont en un instante levanta la barrera

-podrías haber esperado a que te abriera- bufo enojado el viejo, será todo un experto en protecciones pero esa hada del demonio disfruta rompiendo su trabajo

-no hay tiempo para esperar- la ojivioleta camino hacia la joven que ya estaba pálida y al borde de la inconciencia- esto es…- vio un remiendo mágico, una desesperada acción por contener la hemorragia

-¿la empeoro?- pregunto el moreno mirando con angustia, terminando de cortar el cordón umbilical para dejar solo un retacito a la niña

-al contrario…- comenzó a recitar en una lengua perdida el hechizo, llamas como serpientes salieron de sus dedos que recogieron parte de la sangre y cauterizaron las heridas causado gritos de dolor- le salvaste la vida – sin ese "tapón" le había resultado imposible asegurar la recuperación completa de la joven. Akbal soltó un suspiro aliviado en tanto envolvía a su hija en una manta limpia, sus ambarinos ojos se clavaron en la pequeña que no paraba de llorar

-¿quieres estar con tu mami verdad?- sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos y se acerco para rozar su nariz con la de la niña, al contacto dejo de llorar pero al separarse comenzó de nuevo

-tiene buenos pulmones- dijo el hada quien había olvidado lo que era escuchar a un bebe llorar

-vamos –susurro a su niña caminando hacia la cama

-no lo hagas- gruño su suegro- tenemos que ver la posición de las estrellas- ya que se había adelantado necesitaban reformular la carta astral de la niña

-no la necesita para eso- puntualizo el moreno, dejando a la niña en brazos de su madre. Sintiendo la mirada asesina de su suegro sonrió, Saeko tenia razón, después de un rato te acostumbras- además venerable suegro parece que ya se han adelantado- dijo sin quitarle la vista a las ahora "dos mujeres de su vida"

Afuera de la barrera y de la habitación están las dos mujeres de cabellera plateada observando el cielo nocturno, contrariadas entre llorar o quedarse calladas. En poco salio el viejo para unirse a su dilema.

-eso es…- no podía ni terminar la frase, su mostacho simplemente danzaba de nervios

-una lluvia de estrellas- termino la mujer ojivioleta mirando a su amiga de toda la vida quien parece ver reveladas en el cielo muchos de sus miedos

-… lo que dijo la Oraculo se cumple…-suspiro amargamente recordando las palabras con voz tenebrosa "de tu sangre a la luz de lo efímero el poder que trasmuta tomara carne y alma" – Dalla, esto no es para nada bueno- todos los astros, estaban el las peores posiciones imaginables y para acabar de rematar, una lluvia de estrellas coronaba el nacimiento de la niña

-debe de haber alguna razón para todo esto- trato de razonar el anciano- tanta calamidad en una sola niña es…

-… es humano…- Dalla no solo rompe todas su barreras, también termina todas sus fraces.

-Saeko es mitad bruja y mitad licántropo- Asdis es líder del primer clan de las brujas del norte, por sus venas corre la sangre milenaria de la segunda generación de las brujas, el linaje primordial se perdió hace centurias pero el linaje de las Kruger es de las mas antiguas. En tanto Egmont es hijo de un clan secundario licántropo también del norte y su familia es de las pocas que han tenido la precaución de no mezclarse demasiado, por ende Saeko tiene sangre puramente mágica, el único posible responsable es Akbal

-pero a el lo investigamos- se apresuró Asdis antes de que su marido comenzara a bufar improperios contra el moreno- mitad bruja mitad nahual

-¿Qué diablos es un nahual? Al fin de cuentas- no le importaba al ojiazul, de todas maneras insultaría al joven- es el primero en su especie en llegar a la cuarta dimensión, quien nos asegura que los "nahuales" no tienen alguna clase de karma catastrófico

-siempre tan exagerado Egmont- suspiro el hada quien miraba la tierna escena que se desarrolla dentro de la barrera. Un padre que hizo hasta lo imposible por salvar a su esposa e hija, una madre que dio todo en el parto y una pequeña que no tiene idea de lo que la vida le avecina. Pero ante todo… se ve una familia unida.

-no son exageraciones ¡los astros nunca exageran!- estaba a nada de arrancarse el mostacho que movía de lado a lado- esa niña se debería…

-¡cierra la boca!- de nuevo el poder de la ojiverde se hizo presente, como si drásticamente aumentara la gravedad haciendo al viejo inclinar la cabeza, siempre le ha molestado que solo el sea afectado por el exorbitante poder, Dalla nunca ha tenido esta reacción al poder de la bruja- ni se te ocurra pensar algo así de nuevo…- ahora era ella quien miraba la escena familiar- esa niña será la sucesora de Saeko y antes que nada es tu nieta, sangre de tu sangre

-mirando los astros comienzo a dudar que lleve mi sangre- escupió las palabras

-pues que desgraciado eres…- dijo Dalla antes de entrar a la habitación y dar un chequeo a la nueva madre y su hija. Para un ente mágico quedar sin descendencia era peor que la muerte o que el olvido mismo.

-tía Dalla- sonrió Saeko al verla entrar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- miraba de arriba abajo a la mujer buscando algún problema

-por el momento mucho mejor- cuando Akbal le conto que había visto a muchas mujeres pasar partos extremadamente difíciles y olvidar todo su dolor al tomar entre brazos a sus hijos, no le creyó ni una sola palabra- las dos nos encontramos muy bien

-¿y mis suegros?- pregunto el joven pasando una mano por su cabello castaño y ondulado

-están terminando la carta astral…pero eso no importa ahora, díganme ¿Cómo se llamara la pequeña?- pregunto la hada tratando de evitar el tema de las estrellas. La mujer postrada miro a su esposo quien pasaba sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella y su hija, esperando que diera un nombre

-¿quieres que yo le ponga el nombre?- se sorprendió que le tomaran en cuenta para una decisión trascendental. El nombre es tan importante como la fecha de nacimiento, representa parte de la esencia del ser, es vital buscar un nombre fuerte si se quiere un líder valiente o uno suave si se busca un ser de paz.

-dijiste que te hacia ilusión el hacerlo- comento la mujer recordando parte de las primeras conversaciones que entablo con el hombre

-lo dije antes de saber lo importante que es para ustedes el nombre- de donde viene el nombre es solo para distinguir y dirigirse a la persona, que puede variar a un mote de cariño y con el tiempo desarrollar cierto afecto a él.

-para ti significa cosas igual de importantes y quiero que mi hija lleve el nombre que le ponga su padre

-si ese es el caso…- miro a la pequeña, a su madre. Por un segundo las dos abrieron los ojos a la par y una idea cruzo su mente- verano… sus ojos me recuerdan al verano- su primer hogar era un eterno verano algo que extrañaba ahora que vivía en estas tierras de hielo, el color de los ojos de su hija eran verdes como las hojas en verano- se llamara Natsuki

-has estado estudiando mucho- Saeko le dio una pequeña palmadita de animo. Requisito para ser parte del clan de brujas Kruger es ser sumamente letrado, estudiar otras lenguas era un plus para Akbal.

-¿Verano? Le vas a poner a la próxima líder de clan ¿verano?- por enésimas vez en el día el suegro gruñe

-¿algún problema venerable suegro?-suspiro cansado, ese viejo lobo no para de contradecirle ¿Qué le ganara la justa fue tan tráumate para el?

-claro que tengo problemas, ese nombre no es para nada poderoso- comenzó a dar de vueltas por la habitación como león enjaulado- algo como Adolfina (lobo noble) Berta (glorioso) Galiana (el supremo) Dustin (combatiente) Ernestine (vigoroso) algo que demuestre grandeza.

-¿y qué tal algo de elegancia al pronunciar?- pregunto Dalla- Adolfina se escucha horrible

-eso mismo pensé yo- susurro el moreno, ¿Ernestine? No desgraciaría de tal manera la vida de su hija

-que saben ustedes de escoger nombres- bufo, estos meses encerrado con ese joven macho le sacaba de sus casillas, ahora con lo que auguran las estrellas y el pésimo nombre que le quieren dar… es imperdonable

-¿Qué sabes tu de buen gusto?- pregunto retadora la mujer clavando sus ojos con los del licántropo, quizá el joven Akbal no puede enfrentarse directamente contra su suegro pero ella lo haría en su nombre, le caía bastante bien el muchacho. En general todo ente que lograra arrancar una risa a ese par de hielos que son madre e hija debía ser una excelentísima persona.

-paren de una buena vez- la helada voz apago las llamas de la trifulca- Akbal explícate…- conocía lo suficiente al joven para saber que no le pondría cualquier nombre a su hija, debía de haber una buena explicación.

-Natsuki no solo significa verano, es "la energía del verano"- estaba jugueteando con su dedo índice en la barriguilla de su hija y esta le tomo el dedo con su manita, su dedo se escucho tronar… apretaba fuerte para ser una recién nacida- la primavera representa el inicio, el verano es el esplendor, quiero que mi hija lleve la energía del esplendor de la vida

-Saeko- quería escuchar la opinión de su hija

-creo que es un hermoso nombre y con gran poder- ¿Qué más grande que la energía de la vida?

-entonces que así sea- a ella le parecía un buen significado, muy original el nombre… y mil veces más bonito que Adolfina

-¿y lo que yo pienso?- exclamo el licántropo

-tu ya diste tu opinan antes de que te la preguntaran cariño- el viejo rezo maldiciones entre dientes y salió de la habitación disolviendo la barrera

-Dalla…-pidió la líder del clan

-claro- suspiro, siempre que el licántropo hace berrinche la que toma su trabajo es ella y en un chasquido una barrera es levantada tres veces mas fuerte que la anterior

-¿no podías hacerla menos fuerte?- era muy conciente de cómo se ponía su marido cuando le ganaba otro que no fuera ella.

-eso no seria divertido- sonrió, tanto años y seguía divirtiéndose haciendo rabiar al licántropo. En momentos como ese Asdis se sentía regresar a cuando eran jóvenes y Egmont competía con Dalla por ver quien era más fuerte.

_La en ese entonces pelirroja de ojos violeta era la menor de 3 hermanas, conocida por ser la mas bella pero también la mas débil. Como es costumbre la mayor era la sucesora oficial de su padre, el líder del primer clan de Hadas de fuego del oeste, para Dalla el liderazgo de su clan era aparte de inalcanzable un trabajo aburrido y pesado, prefería jugar en el norte con su mejor amiga quien como hija única seria la próxima líder sin temor a duda. _

_Cosa curiosa que suele pasar cada miles de años es que un hermano supere en poder al elegido para suceder el liderazgo, gracias a las constantes luchitas de poder con el licántropo Dalla se concentro en aumentar sus habilidades, conocimientos y hechizos a tal grado que un día siendo "el saco de golpes" para su hermana mayor termino por ganarle con solo un hechizo tan poderoso, que solo su padre lo usaba. Después de ver que no fue un simple "golpe de suerte" (120 de 120 peleas ganadas) su padre cambio de opinión y la convirtió para su pesar en sucesora, de lo cual lo único bueno era poder pasar mas tiempo con su amiga y hacer rabiar a su prometido. _

_Dirá que fue parte de su entrenamiento el aprender a crear barreras inmensamente poderosas pero la verdad lo hizo solo para molestar al licántropo. _

-tu sentido del humor es tan bizarro- suspiro caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación- nos retiramos, descansen y si necesitan algo

-no dudaremos en llamar –se apresuro en decir Akbal

-hasta mañana- termino el hada retirándose por el mismo fuego en el que entro seguida por su amiga

Ya solos la nueva familia disfruta del silencio que crea un ambiente sumamente acogedor. El moreno traza caminos con su dedo por la cara de su hija, en tanto Saeko fue vencida por el cansancio y duerme apaciblemente.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA

**Dux **(en plural, duces) es un término utilizado en latín para hacer referencia a un líder, cuya etimología deriva del verbo **ducere,** cuyo significado es liderar.

Ok aquí tenemos el nacimiento de Natsuki, su padre es un nahual… porque soy mexicana y se me da la maldita gana! Jajajajaja aunque ya tiene una razón de ser en mi mente y posteriormente se darán cuenta ustedes en los capítulos que vengan.

He dicho que los nombres son muy importanes para los seres mágicos asi que si alguien tiene curiosidad aquí les dejo el significado de los nombres de la familia de Natsuki jajajajaja soy tan pero tan friki que me pase una semana eligiendo los nombres… a veces me espanto de lo extraña que soy.

Akbal- es uno de los 20 sellos solares del Calendario maya. Se traduce como "Noche". La astrología maya cree que son las personas responsables de transmitir las tradiciones y de mantener todo en orden. Tienen cuidado cuando se trata de sus pensamientos y acciones, también son muy optimistas. Trabajan duro para alcanzar sus objetivos y para garantizar su seguridad y la de los demás.

Asdis- "Espíritu divino" Deriva del nórdico antiguo elementos áss "Dios" y dís "diosa"

Dalla- "Luminosidad, brillo (de luz) es de origen Islandés.

Egmont- Compuesto de eg "punta" y mund "protección". Se traduce como "Arma" es de origen Germánico.

Saeko- niña serena, "tranquila". Sin variantes


	3. El Oráculo

Avatar Natsuki : El Oráculo

.

.

.

En la habitación museo la señora se encuentra leyendo el periódico, parece uno muy viejo y al darse cuenta de los visitantes comienza a doblarlo y lo pone en la mesita que tiene a lado.

-se dice que uno no puede negar la cruz de su parroquia, que la semilla no cae muy lejos del árbol y que el destino ya esta escrito, para Natsuki una de estas 3 afirmaciones no es cierta.

_Sus ojos son verdes como la selva madre, de donde proviene su padre_

_El cabello azul cobalto igual al de su abuela_

_La piel blanca y tersa como su madre_

_Y el ceño fruncido de su abuelo_

-Nadie puede negar que esa niña es de la familia, a sus cortos 40 años ya hace gestos de molestia como su abuelo pero mantiene la cordura de la abuela, sonríe libremente como su padre y claro… es el vivo retrato de su madre.

.

.

.

.

- ¿todo se encuentra listo? –pregunta la Dux del clan Kruger

-casi todo- suspira Saeko- ¡Natsuki ya baja de una buena vez!

-¡no!- chilla la niña desde arriba de las gigantescas escaleras, ella nunca ha salido del palacio y no tiene pensado salir todavía- no quielloooo –vuelve a chillar inflando las mejillas

-¿tu pasaste por esto madre? –pregunta la peliazul sobando su frente

-no, tu siempre fuiste muy entendida y obediente

- ¿Qué sucede?- un joven moreno entro desde la puerta principal del palacio- ya tenemos el carromato preparado y mi venerable suegro está gruñendo… como siempre

-Natsuki no baja – y cada que ella trata de subir por ella la niña usa sus poderes y se teletransporta a otra habitación

-oi Natsuki- grita su padre- baja en este instante

-ñoooooo- chilla tomando uno de los barandales para mantener mejor el equilibrio

-pffff todo siempre tiene que ser tan difícil contigo –el hombre comienza a brillar y de un segundo para el otro se convierte en un lobo negro, lentamente sube por las escaleras y a modo de lobo le da un tremendo beso a su pequeña quien comienza a reír y a tratar de subir en el lomo de su padre.

-papi es muy esponjoso- ya en el lomo Akbal da un salto hacia el barandal y se va resbalando elegantemente con la niña en su espalda quien no para de reír.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras el lobo va tranquilamente caminando hasta llegar a el carromato, en todo el camino al portal que los llevara a su destino Akbal se la paso en su forma animal dándole lengüetazos a su niña, pequeños mordiscos en las orejas y claro dejando que la niña le jale del pelo y se suba en él.

Todos los que se encuentran dentro solo disfrutan de la pequeña risa de la niña, ha sido difícil el criarla porque es diferente a todos los demás… ella es bastante… independiente y con un espíritu muy férreo para dominar.

-esto es imperdonable- Egmont se arregla el traje en tanto ayuda a su mujer a bajar del carromato.

-todos llegan tarde alguna vez en la vida- Saeko trata de aminorar el enojo de su padre, el hombre más puntual de esta dimensión.

-¿llegar tarde a tu cita con el Oráculo? Eso es no tener decencia- dice mirando directamente a la pequeña que va ahora en los brazos de su padre

-hmmmmmlp- la niña le saca la lengua

-¡Natsuki!- grita su madre dándole un manazo- esas no son maneras de responderle a tu abuelo

-muy mal hecho señorita- su padre le regaña aunque secretamente el quisiera contestar al igual que ella cada que el señor le reprocha algo- debes de respetar a tus muy mayores

-¿Cómo que muy mayores?- esto ofendió mas al licántropo que el gesto de Natsuki

-jajajaja vamos antes de que se nos haga más tarde- raro que Asdis la bruja del eterno invierno sonría pero el moreno y su hija tienen el gran poder de brindarle sonrisas a la mujer.

El tempo del Oráculo tiene un estilo griego… bueno… sería más justo decir que fueron los griegos quienes le copiaron el estilo a la templo del Oráculo. Este se encuentra en la cima de una montaña y la única manera de llegar es por unas inmensas e interminables escaleras por las cuales todo visitante debe de escalar sin hacer trampa como volar o teletrasportarse.

El clan Kruger va a paso veloz ya que van atrasados, Natsuki ha sido metida en un pequeño arnés con tirantes el cual astutamente su padre lleva en la mano el cual sube y baja para que Natsuki toque cada uno de los peldaños de esta escalera tan rápido como es necesario para este momento. No tomaron en cuenta que Natsuki tiene un estomago muy frágil todavía y para cuando llegaron a la cima la pequeña había vomitado todo su traje.

-tarde y sucia… esto no puede ser peor- si hubieran salido a la hora que él lo había planeado nada de esto habría pasado.

-llegamos justo tiempo venerable suegro- el joven toma un pañuelo y trata de limpiar lo más que puede antes de entrar con el Oráculo al igual que Saeko quien esta histérica.

-esto no va a dar muy buena impresión- chilla la joven y Natsuki al sentir el estrés de su madre comienza a llorar incontrolablemente.

-quítenle la ropa- ordena la Dux sobando su frente después de escuchar 3 minutos del increíble chillido de su nieta, era aún muy débil pero si que tenía muy buenos pulmones.

-…- los padres se miran el uno al otro y se quedan en un silencio

-¡que se la quiten!- a la orden Saeko no tiene más que dejar a su hija como llego a este mundo. Con un movimiento de muñeca Asdis crea un hermoso vestido de hielo con diferentes tonos de azul y muy brillante que dan la apariencia de joyas al sol.

-¿no le dará mucho frio?- pregunta el moreno tomando a su pequeña, el siente que se congela de solo sostener a su hija

-Natsuki será la próxima Dux de las brujas del norte, vivirá- si una bruja de hielo no podía soportar -6°C no serviría como Dux.

.

.

.

.

.

Según las reglas de esta dimensión solo el Dux entra con su nuevo descendiente a escuchar la predicción del Oráculo, todos los seres mágicos tienen derecho a tener su predicción y también la predicción suele hacerse realidad en un momento cúspide de su vida.

Natsuki tiembla en brazos de su abuela, el sitio del Oráculo es bastante sombrío con un olor a incienso que te destruye la nariz, probablemente el súper sentido del olfato lo heredo de su eternamente gruñón abuelo y en este momento lo detestaba pues el olor le mareaba. El estilo sombrío y el aire tan pesado eran para helar los huesos, eso sin mencionar las columnas Jónicas que ascendían hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

-"_esta niña será la chispa que encienda la antorcha de la revolución_" –la vos tenebrosa no tardo ni un segundo en dar sus sentencia… eso no era nada bueno.

-…Natsuki…- suspiro la mujer abrazando más fuerte a la pequeña, ser la chispa… le auguraba la peor de las vidas a su nieta.

-echa voz no me guta- chillo la pequeña agarrándose del collar de su abuela, era tenebrosa y salía desde la obscuridad- vámonos...

-aun no podemos…- primero tenía que hacer una pregunta, pues las leyes de los seres magos le daban derecho al Dux a hacer una pregunta sobre el futuro de su prole, solo tenía una y más le valía que fuera buena y con un futuro tan negro Asdis usaba todo su intelecto para llegar a la mejor pregunta .

-… pensar demasiado no te ayudara Dux de las brujas de hielo…- la voz resonó de nuevo haciendo estremecer a la pequeña, estaba a nada de comenzar a llorar.

-…- no iba a hablar, cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios seria tomado como la pregunta-….- pero era tan difícil ¿Qué podía preguntar para ayudar a su nieta?

-habla rápido Dux o tu pregunta será anulada- claro, no se podían quedar ahí tres años pensando, el Oráculo tenía muchos niños a quienes augurarles sus destinos.

-Ninguna pregunta valdría la pena pues esta niña tiene el don de forjar ella misma su destino, esta niña es un ¡Avatar! ¿Verdad?

-jajajajajajaja- la horrible voz no paro de reír haciendo llorar a Natsuki- efectivamente…- era lo único que Asdis necesitaba saber, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-De tu sangre a la luz de lo efímero el poder que trasmuta tomara carne y alma jajajajajaja- le recuerda el Oráculo a la bruja quien camina ahora más rápido, cubriendo la cabeza de la pequeña, tratando de ahogar su llanto de terror.

-si ese es el caso yo le guiare para que esta chispa traiga la más hermosa de las flamas- justo cuando la bruja salió del recinto, una hermosa figura salió de la oscuridad, lamiéndose los labios.

-lastima para ti bruja del eterno invierno… tu no vivirás para ver a esta chispa arder…

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿y qué tal?- pregunta el padre tronándose los nudillos

-…- Asdis saco a Natsuki de su cuello y la volteo para que mirara a todos sus familiares.

-¿Qué dijo?- El viejo lobo conocía lo que habían dictado las estrellas y estaba a tres de saltar y destripar a su yerno por ser un sangre impura.

-Natsuki será la más brillante de todas las estrellas- dijo alzando a la pequeña, logrando que la niña mirara por arriba de todos dándole la oportunidad de observar por cuanto se podía ver desde esa montaña haciéndole sonreír- de eso me encargare yo- susurro la mujer.

-eso suena muy bien para mi- sonrió el moreno mientras se tronaba la espalda, joder que estar al lado de ese viejo lobo le ponía todo el cuerpo tenso.

-en ese caso vayamos a comer- con una brillante sonrisa Saeko toma a su hija en brazos y la colma de besos, su hija tendría un futo brillante, seguramente sería una poderosa bruja que llevaría a su clan a permanecer otros 65 milenios más en la cúspide del poder. O una bruja que descubriría nuevos hechizos y pasaría a la historia como una revelación de su tiempo… el futuro le sonreía a su estirpe.

-oíste lo que dijo tu venerable abuela ¿Natsuki? –el joven alborota el cabello de su primogénita

-…lo quemare todo…- dijo la niña antes de caer dormida

-… eso no fue precisamente lo que dijo jejejejejeje- sonrió nerviosamente en tanto comenzaron el descenso.

.

.

.

.

.

A las faldas del templo se encuentra una colorida y animada ciudad llena de restaurantes, hoteles, zonas de comercio y hermosos parques con fuentes que representan a los grandes seres mágicos a quienes el Oraculo les profetizo grandes logros.

El clan Kruger opto por comer en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos ubicado en el centro de la cuidad, el cual cuenta con una vista privilegiada del parque principal sin mencionar que solo los clanes de primera se pueden dar el lujo de comer en este fastuoso lugar estilo griego.

-Mira Natsuki- su madre pide un momento de atención a su hija quien esta más entretenida comiendo del plato de su padre que en mirar lo que sea que quiera su madre.

- ¿ves esas fuentes de ahí? –señala hacia un lado del restaurante donde se encuentran

-chiiii- dice con la boca llena

-pues un día de estos tu tendrás una igual- comienza a limpiar la mejilla de su hija- con lo que te han augurado seguro que te harán una de las más grandes, volvió a sonreír.

-hmmm hmmmm- a una pequeña de 40 años las estatuas, el honor y el poder eran detalles que le parecían… superfluos.

-parece que a ella lo de las fuentes no le va- rio su padre dándole otro bocado de atún con mayonesa

-deja de darle tanta mayonesa- Saeko frunció el ceño- le vas a destrozar el paladar

-Al igual que las fuentes, Natsuki no parece muy interesada en la alta cocina

-con un padre tan desparpajado no me sorprende que no entienda de buen gusto la niña- bufo el anciano cortando su carne

-¿Qué se te antoja para cenar? –el moreno pasa por alto los comentarios de su suegro

-¡que cuando hablo me debes de poner atención!- gruñe mostrando los dientes

-pero si lo ha dicho casi en un susurro- Akbal le pasa a la pequeña a su madre para estar al menos seguro de que si su venerable suegro atacaba él tendría como defenderse

-padre por favor que estamos celebrando- Saeko pone a Natsuki en una pequeña carriola la cual casi nunca usan pues la niña siempre anda en brazos de la familia.

-parece que los días silenciosos se han ido al llegar Natsuki…- la Dux solo suspira y le da un trago a su bebida.

En tanto el clan Kruger discute el integrante más joven se las ha arreglado para bajar de la carriola y escapar hacia el parque donde están las fuentes que al terminarse la mayonesa se vuelven mágicamente más interesantes.

Natsuki apenas y camina erguida pero tratándose de usar sus cuatro extremidades es bastante rápida para su edad y cruza la esquina sin que nadie lo note, del otro lado se esconde entre los matorrales mientras sus verdes ojos esmeraldas adquieren un interesante brillo… un brillo casi animal… casi humano.

En el parque van familias caminando y admirando las hermosas esculturas estilo helénico, contándole a sus hijos que llegado el momento ellos serán inmortalizados en una estatua igual lo que aburre a la joven quien está a punto de regresar con su familia justo cuando…

-Shizuru espera aquí en lo que voy por tu madre

-como usted lo ordene padre…

Una pequeña de cabello ocre se queda esperando en la fuente, dándole la espalda a Natsuki pero el súper olfato de la ojiverde ha vuelto a activarse y le dice que esa niña huele muy bien e instintivamente Natsuki se agazapa.

La joven peliocre ha de tener apenas unos 20 años más que Natsuki, es ligeramente más alta y va vestida con finas ropas de seda roja bordadas con rosas de un rojo mas obscuro que resaltan su hermoso cabello, la peliazul no sabe muy bien que hace pero quiere conocer a la chica y cuando el viento va a su favor sale del matorral a toda velocidad. Apenas le dio tiempo a Shizuru de voltear cuando se encontró con la espalda tocando el piso y unas pequeñas manos apretaban sus hombros.

-hola- dijo la Kruger con una sonrisa mirando intensamente a los ojos rojos, tan intensa es la mirada que sus narices chocan.

-… buenos días…- la niña esta que no sabe qué hacer, nunca habían tenido tanto contacto físico con nadie- ¿usted es?...

-Natsuki –volvió a sonreír aun fascinada por la coloración de los ojos de su interlocutora

-Shizuru Viola del segundo clan vampírico del sur – esa es la manera correcta de presentarse

-… hmmm…- Natsuki entrecerró los ojos pensando, la peliocre trago saliva al ver esos ojos esmeralda que brillaban como ninguno había visto antes- …me gusta Shizudu- a tal afirmación le dio un tremendo beso seguido de un lengüetazo en la mejilla a la ojirubi- quiero estar cotigo Shizudu

-he….- en un instante el carmín se difumino por su mejillas-… no sé qué decir Natsuki…- no entendía nada de esta situación pero a ella también le agrado la ojiverde

-pues di que si jajajajajajaja- una ligera y sincera risa llego a los oídos de Shizuru haciendo que su corazón latiera rápido, algo que nunca había sentido… en general Shizuru nunca había sentido nada.

-¡oye tú!- un hombre peliocre tomo a Natsuki por el cuello de su vestido helado- ¿Quién te crees que eres para montar a la sucesora de mi clan?- gruño mostrando los afilados colmillos

-¡Soy Natsuki! –la pequeña subió todo lo que pudo la cara y por primera vez habla sin balbucear, usando todo el porte y elegancia de las brujas del clan Kruger.

-¿Natsuki que? Pffff pequeño criajo ni siquiera sabes presentarte correctamente- el hombre comenzó a balancear a Natsuki en el aire provocando que se volviera a sentir mareada a lo que gritó.

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAA PAPAAAAAAAA!

-tsch- el peliocre iba a tirarla a la fuente y dejar el lugar antes de que llegaran los padres del pequeño criajo pero no tuvo tiempo, al instante que Natsuki grito una briza congelo el parque entero y a él lo inmovilizaron 7 pilares de hielo que salieron del suelo congelado.

-esas no son maneras de cargar a un infante- el viejo Egmont fue el primero en aparecer frente al vampiro

-esta pequeña piltrafa tiro a mi hija

-¿llamó piltrafa a la sucesora del primer clan de las brujas del norte?

-¿sucesora de un primer clan?- río altivo- este criajo no se comporta como un noble sucesor de ninguna casa

-vaya que tienes una lengua muy larga- el viejo licántropo envolvió a la peliazul en una pequeña barrera librándola de las garras del vampiro y llevándola a la seguridad de sus brazos

-Abueeeeee- chillo dando un abrazo y un beso al viejo, quizá era un gruñón pero era el único abuelo que tenía y le quería. El vampiro volvió a hacer una cara de asco ante la acción afectuosa de abuelo y nieta.

-ya veo que la prudencia no corre por sus venas- una delgada figura entro a escena, su increíble aura hace que todos sientan el peso de su presencia

-y por la de ustedes no corre la elegancia- gruño el hombre elevando su poder y liberándose de la prisión de hielo- si buscan pelean no la evitare bruja- dijo arreglándose el traje sastre que llevaba puesto.

-me parece bien- un inmenso poder se convirtió en remolino y antes de que los Dux se pusieran en posición de ataque una quimera bajo del cielo quedando en medio de ellos

-las peleas están prohibidas en la tierra santa del Oráculo- dice con una gruesa voz- cualquiera que desobedezca sus leyes será severamente castigado- El ambiente se puso más tenso todavía ahora que había llegado la quimera y los Dux parecen más decididos a pelar.

-No habrá ninguna necesidad de tener un enfrentamiento- un tercer Dux entra en escena- si solo han sido dos niñas diciéndose "hola" eso no amerita ningún enfrentamiento

-…Dalla…- suspiro la anciana

-¿Por qué mejor no tomamos a nuestra prole y vamos por algo de beber?- la mujer lleva a una pequeña pelirroja en sus brazos comiendo un algodón de azúcar.

-me temo que declinare la invitación… - ahora con otro Dux de primera clase no tendría ni la menos posibilidad de ganar y el combate se ha vuelto innecesario- Shizuru sígueme

-a la orden padre- la niña siguió a su Dux tres pasos atrás de él y mientras se retiraba la niña volteo… la pequeña peliazul agitaba su mano en señal de despedida gesto que regreso con una ligera sonrisa.

-mira que a las Kruger les gusta hacerse notar- dice la vieja derritiendo todo el hielo que su amiga había creado

-improperios ante nuestra estirpe no se pueden tolerar- contesta el viejo dejando a su nieta en el suelo para que conociera a la nieta de esa vieja hada.

- Egmont ve por tu hija y tu yerno, arreglen todo para irnos

-A la orden – el viejo de un movimiento desapareció de escena

-¿tan pronto se van?- sonrió el hada- y yo que quería tomar algo contigo

-no quiero seguir importunando el lugar- o más bien dicho no quería que Natsuki se metiera en otro problema.

-¿oi tu pelo es naranja o es rojo?- pregunta la ojiverde tomando un mecho de cabello

-¿el tuyo es azul o negro?- regresa la pregunta la niña

-¿usted quién es?- recordó Natsuki que así se preguntaba

-¡Me llamo Mai y seré el Bastón de la revolución!… o algo así…- la voz lúgubre le dio mucho miedo para poner atención

-¡Soy Natsuki y seré la Chispa que… que… que será una estrella!- o algo así

-¿quieres?- le ofreció su algodón de azúcar

-claro

Las niñas no se daban cuenta de lo que habían dicho pero sus abuelas solo se miraron fijamente por unos minutos y es que no se tenían que decir nada más, sabían que los engranes del destino se habían puesto a funcionar y los engranes más grandes eran sus nietas.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya algo lejos del parque el hombre peliocre va que echa pestes en tanto su pequeña hija le sigue con la cabeza agachada.

-recuerda esta orden Shizuru, nunca, por ninguna razón deberás de tocar a nadie ¿entendiste?

-… si padre…

-mira que tener un destino tan… poderoso y por una razón tan estúpida… si hasta me hacen dudar que seas mi hija- "_Tu hija ardera cual Fuego y su poder quemará toda una era_" ¿Qué clase de destino era ese? ¿El de algún conquistador? ¿Sería que su hija llevaría a la primera posición a su clan? Y cuando le pregunto la razón por la cual lo haría le dio la respuesta más estúpida de todos "_Tu hija destruirá todo… por amor_" el amor era lo más estúpido, un sentimiento tan… humano, un ser mágico de alto rango no se distrae por tonterías como el amor. Si sangre de su sangre iba a cometer tal desfachatez entonces haría todo lo mágicamente posible para evitarlo o al menos… cambiarlo un poco.

-… si padre…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-mi pequeña ¿Qué se necesita para hacer una buena antorcha? – En el salón principal del templo se encuentra una bella mujer acariciando a una quimera- ¿no lo sabes?

-… - la quimera solo gruñe por lo bajo

-se necesita un buen bastón, de una madera dura, recto, capaz de resistir el calor más abrazador sin deformarse o calentarse ni un poquito y claro que venga de un árbol muy antiguo- a uno movimiento de manos apareció frente a ella una botella de vino que se dispuso a beber- luego necesitas algo que se encienda rápido –sonrió- pero que mantenga el fuego, que sea imposible de apagar… que arda con tal fervor que hasta al mismo bastón le cueste mantener- comenzó a lamer sus labios después de terminarse la botella de un trago- pero sabes pequeña, no sirve de nada tener al mejor bastón ni al líquido inflamable solos… -tomo a la quimera por las orejas y comenzó a rascar- lo más importante de una buena antorcha… es la chispa que le de vida jajajajajajajajajajaja.

Se dice que el Oráculo estuvo fuera de servicio para dar entrevista por 3 semanas, según los que viven en la cuidad del templo no paro de escucharse una risa macabra durante todo ese tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Cha chaaaaannnn!

Natsuki tiene 40 años? Bueno podrían decir que tiene 4 en años humanos para no liarnos tanto pero si tomamos encuentra que los seres mágicos viven siglos! Tener 40 años es apenas un bebe jajajajajaja

Un clásico, justo cuando se conocen BAM! Un besote! Jajajajajaja quería poner un cliché de película. Sabrán que me encanto la película de Frozen por lo cual awwww si… Nat tiene un hermoso vestido de hielo jajajaja lo ame.

Disfruto mucho escribiendo esta historia y espero que ustedes disfruten leyéndola jajajajajaja sin mas comentarios. Nos vemos.


End file.
